creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Orb
The Orb The orb is a useful ingame tool which allows a safe interface with many CAOS codes. Functions include: *Activate/Deactivate Autonamer *Activate/Deactivate Auto Exporter *Activate all powerups *Age nearby creatures to youth; i.e., increase age. Will not reverse aging. *Clone Nearby Aged OS: Clone all nearby creatures having the same age as the original one but it's the opposite sex! *Clone Nearby Aged OS WV: Same as "Clone Nearby Aged OS" but the resultant creature knows all vocabulary! *Clone Nearby Other Sex: Same as "Clone Nearby Aged OS" but the cloned creature is a baby *Clone Nearby Aged: Same as "Clone Nearby Aged OS" but the cloned creature has the same sex as the original *Clone Nearby Aged WV: Same as "Clone Nearby Aged" but the resultant creature knows all vocabulary! *Clone Nearby: Same as "Clone Nearby Aged" but the clone is a baby *Activate Grendel Protection: Kill all grendels and put two grendels eggs in the pond ( unmovable ) *Disable Grendel Protection: Destroy all grendel eggs ( in other words: the two ones in the pond ) *Activate Ettin Protection: Same as the grendel protection but with ettins *Disable Ettin Protection: Destroy all ettin eggs ( in other words: the two ones in the pond ) *Teach To Nearby Creatures: Teach all vocabulary to nearby creatures ( Same than Knowledge Stone ) *Quit To Windows: Directly quit to windows, without saving or passing by the world switcher. It's FAST :) *Quit To World Switcher: Quit, without saving, to the world switcher *Save: Save your game. Does not quit your game. *Freeze Nearby Creatures: Freeze them TOTALY. They don't have a brain anymore, until you unfreeze them. *Unfreeze Nearby Creatures: Unfreeze them. *Freeze All Creatures: Same as "Freeze Nearby Creatures", but on ALL creatures in the world *Unfreeze All Creatures: Will unfreeze all currently freezed creatures. *Space Invaders: Get ready to fight! Some mere words, and no more CAOS to access it! *Make Nearby Fertile: This makes nearby creatures SO fertile that if both the male and the female were fertilized, next kiss IS a baby! :) *Make Nearby Unferitle: This will assure you that the next kiss won't mean a baby, but their sex possibilities still get higher with time.. Best use of this function is if a norn is sick and you don't want a baby from him/her now... *Generate Life To Nearby: Every nearby creature will live longer! ( But that won't mean they will be one lifestage younger! ) *Generate Much Life To Nearby: Every nearby creature will live MUCH longer! ( But that still don't mean they will be one lifestage younger! ) *Duplicate Nearby: Just like the in-game duplicator! Can duplicate multiple objects at the same time, if they are all near The Orb! *Auto Cure Once: Got a few sick norns but don't want to help them all the time? Use this and they will be cured. For now.. *Auto Cure Nearby Once: Same as "Auto Cure Once" but only cures nearby creatures. *Recreate Power-Up: With that, you'll be able to get those twice; ever wanted a creator at 200% power? :) *Age Nearby To Adult: Will age nearby norns to the adult stage of life *Teach To All Creatures: Will teach all the vocabulary to all the creatures *Export All Creatures: Want to destroy a world, the GUI is broken or you are just fed-up with this one? This will export all your norns in one command! Fast, and effective :) *Hatch All Eggs: Augh! DS makes eggs hatching process slow! So what about hatching ALL your eggs really fast? :)Note however that it will not hatch more eggs if the population limit is at his maximum *Hatch Nearby Eggs: Same but only on nearby eggs *Maximize Bioenergy: Want to have that nice little 1000 bioenergy number? There you go! *Make All Fertile: Fast way to make all your creatures fertile! Let's get babies! Note that this is only temporarly! *Make All Unfertile: Don't want babies anymore? Then unfertilize your creatures. Note that this is only temporarly! *Kill Nearby Creatures: This will kill nearby creatures... Evil, but fast. *Destroy Nearby Eggs: This will destroy nearby eggs. All and simply. ( *Nearby means touching The Orb ) *Destroy All Eggs: This will destroy all eggs in the world. All and simply. *Many more The Orb was created by Uttar for the website: Creature Creations The Orb can be downloaded from Creatures Unlimited. category:c3 Agentscategory:dS Agents Category:Unofficial C3/DS Tools